projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 35: Justice Enforced
Synopsis The group arrives in Chrom and Lucina's world, the Halidom of Ylisse. While they admire the scenery, Chrom and Lucina return with information from Anna the merchant, saying that Risen activity is keeping everyone busy along with monsters from other worlds coming in as well. They seem to have come from the Outrealm Gate, a portal that leads to other worlds, as well as the gold chains they were hunting. With the enemy here, they split into two groups: Shinra heads for the Outrealm Gate while the other heads for the Divine Dragon Grounds to protect Tiki, as Kamuz may be heading there to try and undo the Golden Seed's seals. At the gate, Kamuz tries to get Tiki to undo the seals....with little success, and at Vile's enjoyment. Juri then enters the scene, hoping to get Tiki to come with her and operate the Outrealm Gate. She hopes for Chrom's forces to arrive....but Zagi came instead. She just went back to sleep to try and conserve power. Chrom's group arrives and see the enemies in sight, and enemies show up. Just then, Miyuki's ship arrives as well. After some "persuasion" from Ichiro, she uses her loudspeaker to transmit a message across the area and hopefully get the other group's attention. Tiki takes shelter while the others begin the battle. X's group arrives after hearing the commotion as well as Demitri's group. After surrounding them, they call out troops of their own. Juri mentions that the real Dural is with Bison at the moment. Vile calls out Mavericks as well as ninja and....Kurohagane! It seemed to have been restored by AIDA, just like the two Skeiths in Makai. After a few psychopathic musings....the battle really begins! As the battle goes on, Kamuz sends out soldiers of his own, including Risen. After expecting no more surprises, they push on. Kurohagane disappears after defeat, probably from the AIDA's influence. They'll need to destroy him. After V-Dural explodes, Kage Maru vows to find the real Dural once they get back to their own time. Zagi goes down, but he's not out. He leaves to find more power than the blastia he wields. Juri leaves after defeat, but then says that Bison's plans are nearing completion. Vile leaves, saying he's ready to settle the score and his body won't last long. Just as Kamuz was about to be finished, he tossed the Golden Seed before making his escape. Valkyrie managed to retrieve it and decides to hang onto it once the battle's over. After Erica does her Good Morning Dance, Tiki wakes up and she is alright. The only problem now was the Outrealm Gate, since that's where the others are. Miyuki came through there from Shinjuku, and considering Shadaloo's involvement, it's not surprising. They decide to head there and rendezvous with the others, and Tiki comes as well to see for herself the mess that is causing this. Party Members Pair Units * Ichiro & Erica * Yuri & Flynn * X & Zero * Kite & Haseo * Hiryu & Hotsuma * Chrom & Lucina * Demitri & Morrigan * Dante & Vergil * Akira & Kage Maru Solo Units * Valkyrie * Segata * Leanne * Alisa * Captain Commando * Hibana * Ryo * Ingrid * Heihachi Enemies * Gattuso x3 * Beast Bear x2 * Gentleman * Zagi (Gear: Demon's Seal) * Juri Han (Gear: Feng Shui Engine Prototype, Last Appearence on This Installement) * Vile MK-II & Goliath * Vile MK-II (Gear: Vile's Shield) * Kamuz (Gear: Kamuz's Shield) * V-Dural (Statue) x3 (Gear: Stone Body Suit) * V-Dural (Gear: Dural Impersonation Set) * Ride Armor (Green) x3 * Kurohagane a * Kyoukashinobi Ouzutsu x2 * Kyoukashinobi Kusa x2 * Robodian (Black) x2 * Robodian (Gold) x2 * Sizath (Blue * Sizath (Black) * Risen (Archer) x2 * Risen (Sage) x3 Items Staminan Spark, Wonder Potion, Nobleman's Cape, Demon Insect Fork Trivia * The character Anna appears throughout the Fire Emblem series and her roles differ in each game. In Awakening, she can be recruited as a Trickster, and her other similar-looking sisters are a merchant and the keeper of the Outrealm Gate. * In the Divine Dragon Grounds, a ritual took place where Tiki could could awaken the Dragon God Naga's power within her. In a Paralogue scenario, the player had to protect her from Risen invaders. Category:PXZ2 Chapter